


Sweets

by kwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Rain, Sick Character, aka my fave trope, chat noir is me when I'm sick except he's cooler at doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwamii/pseuds/kwamii
Summary: Chat Noir is convinced he's sick, but Ladybug isn't so sure. Surely he's just making a big fuss out of nothing?





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been vaguely taking part in Miraculous Fluff Month mostly just as a way to get some warm-up writing done, and tbh I didn't think I'd be posting anything outside of [my tumblr](https://kwa-mii.tumblr.com/) and definitely not as its own thing BUT I like this. Like a lot. SO here I am.
> 
> Worry not @ anyone here for my multichapter fics! They're still priority! I'm working on them as we speak ~

“I shouldn’t. I’m sick,” Chat groaned, clutching his stomach in self pity.

The two of them stood beneath an awning in a lonely, shuttered street in the outskirts of the city as the rain poured unerringly around them. The night was dark with thunder - Ladybug had been caught in it, her fringe plastered over her eyes. She’d never been so thankful for the thick material of the suit, as the water drained right off its surface. But Chat didn’t even want to think about it. As soon as the clouds broke he literally cartwheeled into the closest cover and spent the last few minutes making excuses as to why he couldn’t leave.

“Are you sure you’re not just afraid of water, kitty cat?”

“No. I’m telling the truth this time. I’m really, actually, genuinely sick.”

Ladybug frowned, placing her hand up against Chat’s forehead to test his temperature, brushing away the tangle of his fringe to feel the cool skin beneath. No, that was not a mistake; Chat’s skin was definitely cool, without a trace of temperature or sweat. He took her hand (aware that he was going to start burning up any moment, entranced as he was by her casual intimacy) and moved it to his cheek instead, locking his fingers with hers so her palm lay tenderly there.

She rolled her eyes and shook her hand away, “Not sick enough to flirt, evidently. Besides, a little bit of cold and wet isn’t going to kill you.”

“Yes it is. I’m going to _die_.”

“No, you’re not. Get out of here and do your job.”

“That would literally purr-der me.”

Ladybug groaned, “Ok, fine, we’ll stay for a bit. What’s wrong?”

“Well, technically I’m probably not sick _yet_ …”

She shot him a look.

“But I’m close! I can tell, I’m basically there, I’m going to have to lie in bed all day tomorrow. You know when you’ve got a cold and you can’t taste anything because you’re all bunged up? It’s like that. I can’t taste anything. Like, my friend gave me some sweets - homemade and everything - and I could not taste them, at all. So I thought, okay, that’s weird, and I’ve been slowly trying them out all week, and nope, they still taste like nothing. So, obviously, I’m sick.”

“Are you bunged up or anything? Can you smell?”

Chat was surrounded by smells; the fresh scent of flowers in windowboxes, the refreshing burst of petrichor, that decadent smell that was all Ladybug’s own and his to enjoy, wafting with her warmth to stroke his senses. Even so, he took another experimental sniff and found the odours reared like a cresting wave, breaking across his thoughts.

He frowned, “Well, yes, but-”

“And is it just the sweets you can’t taste?”

“I guess, but-”

“And are you _sure_ you’re not afraid of the rain?”

“I mean I’d rather not be in it, but-”

“ _Chaton_ , it’s probably just the Miraculous. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I think you’ll find I have everything to worry about, such as my imminent demise? And I don’t see what it has to do with my Miraculous.”

She leaned against a pillar, smiling, “Well, when I first got my earrings, I noticed a few things. For example, I got fiercely possessive over the plants in the house; I’d stare at them for ages and check them for bugs or rot and water them religiously. My kwami explained to me it was just an instinct. All Miraculous wielders have them - we just end up with some of the mannerisms of the animals that we represent. For me, it’s plant defence. For you, it’s-”

“Being on the verge of death as we speak?”

“Cats can’t taste sugar.”

His jaw dropped, “They can’t…?”

“They just don’t have a palate for anything sweet.”

His eyes opened wide like dinnerplates, “I won’t…?”

“There’s a chance-”

He let out a long moan, “I might as well be dead!”

Ladybug chuckled softly and stepped towards him. She took hold of his hands in earnest, “It’s okay, _mon minou_ , I could always be wrong about this. Plus, even if I’m right, it’s something that comes and goes, so you won’t have to live a life without sugar. Actually, you know what, here’s an idea: I’ll bring you sweet things every patrol - chocolates and cakes and pastries and bits of fudge - and hopefully you’ll be able to taste some of it.”

“Okay, so it’s not a total cat-astrophe? I might be able to taste sweet things again before I die?”

“For the last time,” she laughed, “You’re not sick. You won’t die. And yes, I think you’ll be okay.”

“And you’re going to bring me snacks in the meantime?”

“Well, if you’d like me to.”

“I’d love you to. You know, Bugaboo, you’re so…” he paused, tongue lingering on the sentiment, perched on the rim of his teeth.

“So what?”

“Sweet.”

His breath brushed against her bottom lip before he claimed it, softly and meltingly and fleetingly, no more than a few moments before he parted from her like a dissolving dream.

Ladybug stared at him as his face, in dusky shadow, retreated slowly from hers. Some mysterious force compelled her to say, gasping; “How did I…?”

His voice, dusky and husky as she’d never heard it before; “Not sweet, but delicious all the same. I’ll have to do that again sometime, so I can experience your full flavour.”

His lips twitched into a smug smile at her wordlessness, the self-conscious shock as she moved the hand she had only just realised was on his hip. She couldn’t think, could hardly breathe, “S-sure.”

With feline sway, he melded back into the night and purred his farewell, “Then I’ll see you around, milady.”

Now that his face could not affect her, she tried to muster some wit, prove she wasn’t fazed by what had just happened, “I thought you were sick. I thought you were going to have to lie in bed all day.”

“I suppose now I shall have to. I’m going to lie in bed and think about kissing you over and over again all day long.”

“You really don’t need to do that.”

“If I die, I’ll die happy.“

"For the last time, you’re not going to die!”

“Would you give me the kiss of life if I did?”

“I’m not going to give you anything!”

“Not even the sweets you promised?”

“Not even the sweets!”

He turned now, green eyes flashing lovely in the light-fractured rain and stealing her breath once more, “That’s fine by me, bugaboo; there’s something much sweeter I’d rather have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the 'cat's can't taste sugar' thing is a real fact or a fake fact but idc enough to research so just TAKE IT (embrace it <3 )
> 
> Chat Noir with catlike characteristic is so fun to play around with tbh and I have so much more of that ;3


End file.
